


第78章 新婚礼物 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [8]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483721
Kudos: 9





	第78章 新婚礼物 完整版

自打闻名提到“新婚礼物”，纪然的好奇心就破土发芽，顶得心口瘙痒。9月上旬，这份礼物以猝不及防的暴烈姿态，出现在纪然眼前。  
这天，闻名刚刚结束检查，慢慢踱着步问医生：“能做剧烈运动吗？”  
“多剧烈？”  
闻名大言不惭：“性.生活。”  
纪然羞恼地别过脸。看医生的表情，他也有些讶异于闻名的直白。  
“也不是不可以。适度吧，毕竟子弹的空腔撕裂了腰肌。”  
“好，我大概知道尺度了，谢谢。”医生走后，闻名对纪然挤挤眼，拉着他走出门去。  
这，这是要去哪过X生活？纪然满头的烟霞烈火，跟他来到住院部顶层，不出意外，被执勤的警员拦下。闻名拨通老胡电话，言明要和一个人谈谈。  
片刻后，他们获得许可，被引至一间病房外。房门刚开启一道缝隙，温和却刺耳的嗓音骤然闯进耳朵，令纪然喉头发紧。  
“勇气，是压力之下的优雅。”声音的主人轻呷一口红酒，用塑料叉将带血的高级牛排送入口中，和身旁的年轻护士调情，“这是海明威的名言，你猜，他身上有多少弹片？”  
对这位风度翩翩又健谈的老者，她显然并不排斥，“不知道呢。”  
“237块，和你的工号尾数一样。你的名字很好——”秦先生注意到房间内另外两人，侧头微微一笑，“这不是，可爱的纪先生和……闻警官么。”  
纪然一阵恶心，侧身背靠着卫生间的门，不去看他。尽管已经过去三年，男人看似优雅的狼心狗肺的微笑，依然令人心悸、作呕。他苍老许多，斯文败类的气质却不老常青。  
闻名随意拉过一张椅子，不远不近地坐下，叠起两条长腿。硬是把一身蓝白相间的病号服，穿出了高档西装的错觉。冷峻的视线，将秦先生从头到脚洗刷一遍，最后停在他包扎成一团的左手上。  
“疼吗？我打的。”  
秦先生脸上肌肉微颤，依旧保持着他所谓“压力之下的优雅”。  
“闻名，你可真够傻的，放着好日子不过，跑去当警察。”  
“你说反了，我是先当了警察，而后才放弃好日子。”  
秦先生又像个老校长，不紧不慢地传授着他的独家理论，“唉，还是太年轻了。看着吧，你们的局长是个野心家，不出五年，他就能凭借此案的影响力爬上国会议员的位置。你做卧底多久？有十年吗？人生才有几个十年啊，啧啧。  
你的青春和血汗，不过是人家的一块垫脚石罢了。没了凯撒宫，还会有其他的替代品出现。你永远也改变不了，资本和权力逐利的本质。我呢，六十多了，哪怕余生都舒舒服服地在监狱里度假，这辈子也没白活。你这种不成熟的理想主义者，就在外面瞎忙活吧。人的欲望是绝症，警察也治不了。”  
秦先生的即兴演讲，几乎再次把纪然洗脑了。余光瞟向年轻护士，见她正若有所思地点头。  
“说完了吗？”闻名缓缓起身，活动着关节和臂膀，“我不是来跟你辩论的，如果人的三观可以轻易改变，那这个世界就只需要学校，而无需警察。”  
秦先生优雅地端起酒杯，抬首示意，“说完了，慢走。”  
“别喊。”闻名对护士笑笑，随后猛地揪住秦先生的衣领拖行，同时踹开卫生间的门。在后者反应过来前，整个头就被浸入马桶。  
“唔唔……咕噜咕噜……”秦先生金鱼似的吐着泡，在挣扎幅度减弱后，被提出来缓了一口气，随即再次和马桶亲密接触。  
护士尖叫着奔出病房。  
纪然吓得脸色煞白，说不出话。只见闻名一手死按着那颗斑白的脑袋，一手按下冲水键，用极度冷酷的嗓音娓娓道来：“三年前，9月28号，傍晚6点半，你敢在我最爱的人身上撒尿。这1077天，我每晚都要在心里杀你一遍才能睡着。可惜，我不能。”  
秦先生再度被拎起，灌得半死，儒雅的老脸恐慌至极，瘫在墙角剧烈地咳水，仿佛要把肺给哕出来，刚刚享用的红酒和牛排也浪费了。  
闻名看向吓呆的纪然，“尿他。”  
后者无措地捂紧裤腰，“名哥，我、我尿不出来。”  
“喝水！”  
“不了，不用了，”走廊里狂奔的脚步声由远及近，“那样，我和他有什么分别。”  
如果纪然憋着尿，绝对会打水仗似的朝秦先生狂呲一通，让这个禽兽喝一壶。可是，他真的真的，尿不出来啊！为什么不提前告知呢，他会喝两升水再来！

“你疯了吗？！你怎么跟我保证的？”老胡的咆哮声穿透门板，纪然在走廊也能听得一清二楚。  
“我手里有分寸。”闻名的声音倒是不卑不亢。  
“分寸？报私仇跟我讲分寸？”  
“我记仇，你也知道。”  
“护士说，他的伤也是你打的？”  
“谁知道呢，枪弹无眼。”  
“不把这一身流氓做派改了，别想着归队！”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯个屁！”  
老胡开始喘粗气，纪然将耳朵贴在门上，许久后才听他无可奈何地说：“局长那边我会解释，说是PTSD。养好伤之后，你小子去接受心理治疗，评估合格再归队。还是……想去海外吗？”  
“我说过，不想。”  
“还有没有私仇了？好好想想，真没啦？再敢来这出，我就给你找个闲职，每天做PPT。”  
片刻后，老胡又道：“那等你出院就开始恢复身份，名字要改回去吗？”  
“不改了，都用这个名登记结婚了。反正以前那个，我也不喜欢。”  
谈话结束，纪然在走廊截住老胡，温柔而腼腆地笑道：“胡警官，刚才听你说起以后的安排……”  
老胡面露疑色，等他说下去。  
“那个……这样说，你可能会觉得我恶俗、小家子气。其实我本来就是个大俗人，庸庸碌碌的小市民，比不了你们这种正义的使者，我关心的都是鸡毛蒜皮、小指甲盖大的事。”纪然低下头，双手搓拧着，说出一句极为现实的大俗话来，“我老公的海景房，是他曾经的年终奖，能不能允许他留着，那个地段好几万一平了。”  
老胡“啧”了一声，叉起腰歪头看着他。  
纪然也歪头，让二人的视线保持平行，索性脸皮一厚到底：“还有车。”

送走老胡，纪然缠着闻名问他以前叫什么。  
“吴名。”他苦笑，“要上学了，孤儿院老师随口取的。说，他爸妈也没留下个名字，干脆叫无名得了。”  
“好随意，和我差不多。”纪然看了眼时间，“晚上想吃什么？我现在回家做。”  
“你把自己做了可以吗？”  
纪然先是一愣，而后双目微垂，秀气的脸庞渐渐被羞色占领，两只小巧玲珑的耳朵也像被红烧过。  
“再说吧。”他嘀咕，随后匆匆出门。走到楼下才想起，闻名还是没说想吃什么，自己又不能摘个腰子炒给他吃。  
两种清淡小炒、蔬菜饼、米饭和山药排骨汤被一一请出巨大的保温桶，这是纪然专门为给闻名送饭购置的。  
医院的饭菜也很丰富可口，但纪然坚持认为，自己的厨艺更胜一筹。况且，他的能力实在有限，承担好后勤保障工作，才能稍微安心点。  
闻名两手都闲着，把玩一个魔方，却要求纪然喂他。如果汤太烫嘴，就得亲一口才能弥补。  
“然然，你多久没上班了？”  
“公司告诉我，不用去了。”纪然可爱地鼓起腮帮子，耐心吹温每一口汤。  
“这个老板也很善解人意。”  
“我被开啦。”一向敬业的业务员，似乎毫不在意。  
闻名从床头柜的抽屉，翻出老胡给的银行卡，“我这十年的工资都在里面，拿去用吧。”  
“我手头还有存款。”  
“咱们不是一家人吗？”  
“啊，对呀，”纪然毫不犹豫，劈手夺过银行卡，“我都忘了。”随后长吁一口气，心想，先把这个高级进口保温桶的分期付款还了吧。  
洗净饭盒，擦干水渍，纪然看见床头柜上摆着一个已经复原的魔方。  
“你学过窍门吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你真的好聪明，数学成绩一定很好。”他由衷赞叹。头脑机敏身体又棒，如此优秀的基因，不能薪火相传真的有些可惜。好想给他生娃……不不一个大男人怎么会有这种想法。  
“想当初，你弟弟的成绩真让人头疼，我差点忍不住给他补数学。”闻名顿了顿，眼角闪过一丝得色，不经意地说，“我参加联考的时候，数学可是满分哦。”  
纪然又大呼小叫地夸他聪明、学霸，并说：“乐乐已经上学啦，监督她做功课这项重任，就交给你吧！”  
天边的蓝灰，被渐浓的夜色晕染为墨蓝。楼下的花园里，渐次亮起几点柔雅的地灯，将蜿蜒的小径勾勒。夜里依然热，但带了丝干爽，不那样闷了。  
“一家人……一家人该做什么呢？”闻名靠在床头，眼神带着毫不客气的欲念，从头到脚舔舐着纪然。  
“相亲相爱喽。”纪然麻利地收好保温桶，准备打道回府，“明早再来陪你。”  
闻名继续把话题引向不可描述的方向，“总得做点什么，才算相亲相爱吧。”  
纪然便飞扑到床边，在他面颊“啾”地印下一吻，“感觉到相亲相爱的氛围了吗？”  
前脚刚迈出房门，只听身后传来一阵暧昧不明的动静，嗯嗯啊啊可耻至极，什么“石头哥哥的小石头”……  
NC-18出差专用助眠工具！我的天！纪然倒吸一口冷气，飞速关门反扑回来，羞愤交加地去夺闻名的手机。  
“你走你的，我自己创造一下相亲相爱的氛围。和你分开之后，夜生活全靠它。”闻名像耍猴似的，把那个不断发出羞耻之声的手机来回抛接。  
“停！被人听到我还活不活了！”纪然羞得美目含泪，鼻尖也红了，抱住闻名的胳膊呲出白森森的利齿。  
“袭警？”找到由头的闻名满脸兴奋，三下五除二就将他制服，押进浴室就地执法。  
“门！锁好了吗？”纪然慌张提醒。  
闻名反手锁门，深目紧盯着纪然，缓缓解开病服。子弹从腹部射入时是个孔洞，凶猛地穿透人体后，会在背部留下杯底大的创口。所以，他背上还贴着防水贴，遮住了“五鬼运财”的两个鬼头。  
温水从花洒倾泻，淋在身上如一场阳光雨。已有些疏离陌生的唇舌，在不间断的热吻中再次熟悉了彼此。  
纪然不敢让闻名洗太久，关了水，轻抚那张痞帅的脸，再次贪恋地吻上去。呼吸热烈交融间，他哭了起来，手臂环着闻名的颈部与之额头相抵，“分开之后，我不理你，但我一直在等你。在你最混蛋的时候，我也放不下你。你人事不省的那些天，我每天都在心里说千万次我爱你。因为你说，只要有人爱你，你就不会死。”  
“我知道，我听见了。我在一片虚无里徘徊，四面八方都是你的声音。”闻名引导纪然的手，按在自己左侧胸肌上。一个浅浅的枪疤，本该瞬间致死，却因被打火机阻挡而无伤大雅。  
“没错吧，我因爱你而活。”  
隔着泪水，纪然凝望眼前的男人。世上有人爱我至此，我是最幸运的。那些敲钟上市，喜中大乐透，在赌场一本万利的……都不如我幸运。太TM幸运了！我是个碌碌无为的天选之子！  
“我们再也不分开了。”他破涕为笑，俯首轻吻那个枪疤。  
【闻名明显被这个举动刺激到，将纪然抵在墙上，在精致的锁骨舔吻，轮流含住两枚可爱的乳珠，不断用舌尖挑逗、牙齿轻咬，直到纪然浑身都被快感蒸腾得发红。  
“好麻，别舔了嘛……”  
闻名松开被蹂躏得红亮挺立的乳珠，一路向下，在浅浅的脐窝流连片刻，手指轻轻一弹纪然勃发的下体，后者立刻在空中淫靡地颤动，可怜兮兮地垂泪。  
“嘶……干嘛？”  
“其实你的尺寸也不小。”  
“那当然啦！上学的时候，我在班里也是名列前茅的！上厕所专挑人多的时候去！遇见你之前，我一直都很有自信。”  
闻名得意一笑，将这根“据说名列前茅但有待考证”的白皙肉棒纳入口中。纪然背靠微凉的瓷砖，陶醉地仰起头，口中溢出细碎的呻吟。  
“嗯嗯……名哥，停、停一下……”纪然感觉腰眼发麻，在四肢百骸中冲撞的快感纷纷涌向下半身。  
闻名不但没停，反而用力一吸，喉结滚动着咽了下去，还一脸的甘之如饴。纪然挺爽但也挺不好意思，在他站起来后单膝跪下，握住阔别已久的大肉棒在脸上蹭了蹭，准备照原样服务。  
他伸出殷红小巧的舌尖轻舔顶端，后怕地说：“还好，还好这里没中弹，不然我就不性福了。”  
“站起来，我等不及了。”  
于是，纪然开始搜寻可以用作润滑的物品。洗发水沐浴液，太滑了，摩擦力过小不好玩，还会有好多泡泡……闻名不知从哪变出一小盒凡士林，暧昧地笑：“管护士要的，不过我没说用途。”  
纪然双颊潮红更甚，转过身双手撑在墙上，雪白的脊背因兴奋而微微发抖。在手指的耐心开拓下，生涩的穴口逐渐放松，慢慢将整根肉棒吞入。在两具身体因深深结合而碰在一起时，两声满足的喟叹先后响起。  
纪然撑在瓷砖上的十指逐渐收紧，抠挖着掌心，蹙眉喘息：“好涨……是你变大了，还是我变紧了……”  
“我一直都很大，你一直都很紧。”闻名笑着轻轻挺动腰身，惹来一阵惊呼。  
“别动！让我缓一下……”  
闻名便不再动，伸手在二人结合处时轻时重地按摩，“然然，你瘦了好多。家里和医院两头跑，很累吧。”  
“比起你来，累点没什么。”  
从闻名生死未卜到生龙活虎这几十天，纪然足足瘦了十几斤。本就纤细的腰身，现在简直不盈一握，闻名的大巴掌搭上去，几乎稍一用力就能折断似的。本来圆润肉乎如刚出锅白面馒头的屁股，也缩水成小豆包了。  
闻名爱怜地摩挲着他的腰肢，再次缓缓挺腰。肉棒和幼嫩的内壁一次次小幅度磨蹭挤压着，渐渐找回了合拍的节奏。  
“嗯……名哥，我好想你……用力点……”  
闻名加大力道，变换着角度，终于顶到了那个总是让纪然欲仙欲死的敏感点。呻吟声顿时由浪花变成海啸，纪然把脸贴在瓷砖上，想借此让即将沸腾的血液降温。  
快感不断集聚，纪然朝自己的下身伸手，还没触碰到，就颤抖着把子孙射在了墙上。  
大开大合的抽送突然慢了下来，闻名嘶声道：“哎，腰疼。”  
“没事吧？”  
闻名抽身而出，将马桶盖放下坐着，对纪然勾勾手：“过来自己动吧。”  
纪然便跨坐在他身上，扶着宽厚的肩膀自食其力，款摆腰肢。不断溢出晶莹泪珠的下体在闻名小腹戳来戳去，急得大叫：“摸我嘛名哥！”  
闻名便捉住那根“据说名列前茅但有待考证”的东西，轻柔地撸动，还用粗糙的指腹在细嫩的头部打圈，时不时坏心眼地轻抠顶端的小孔。  
“啊……感觉肚子要爆炸了，好爽……”纪然活泼而动情地淫叫，眼角溢出生理性泪水。突然，他猛地收了势头，开始极为端庄地哼唧，中世纪欧洲的名门闺秀，恐怕也就这程度了。  
闻名正欣赏他的浪态，不禁好奇：“怎么突然变矜持了？那个给我录18禁助眠工具的浪然然去哪了？”  
纪然紧抿着唇，端庄地摇头。  
闻名强健有力的双手箍住他的纤腰，猛地提起又按下，低声命令道：“叫声好听的。”  
“啊！！什么……是好听的？”  
闻名又把他当飞机杯似的，狠狠提起又下压。粗长的大肉棒又深又重地冲撞着娇嫩的肠壁，抵住敏感点肆虐。纪然受不了，终于哼唧着叫了声“老公”。  
“没听清。”  
“老公！你温柔点！”纪然鼓起腮帮子喊道，配上潮红的脸庞很是可爱。  
“好。”闻名的脸上浮现出极度温柔的笑，吻住那对微微嘟起的湿润红唇。  
因为那真假难辨的“腰疼”，他们用这个姿势缠绵了许久。纪然又要忙着爽，又要忙着自己动，汗流浃背，几近虚脱。  
“名哥，你还不想射吗？我，我要累死啦。”  
“快了。”  
纪然咬紧牙关，强撑着酸软已极的腰腿，用自己的身体套弄着那根久久不肯射出的大家伙。】  
滴答，汗珠顺着尖细许多的下颌落下，很快又被身体的热度和肌肤间的摩擦蒸干。  
闻名一瞬不瞬地盯着他，眉峰和眼睑都细微地颤抖起来。  
“名哥，闭上眼睛。”纪然用汗湿的掌心，轻轻覆在他眼上，“闭上眼睛更舒服。你再也不用害怕，我们再也不分开了。”  
“怎么突然变得矜持了？”  
耳际传来不轻不重的亲吻，又痒又热，纪然缩起脖子，“说不清楚，只是心理负担有点重。”  
对于闻名的新身份，纪然还没完全接受。他已经习惯，他是个满嘴骚话、色气满满的臭流氓。在流氓面前放浪形骸，是没什么心理压力的。但是，如今他摇身一变成了警察叔叔……有种太浪了会被逮捕的错觉，必须得端庄一些。  
“别有负担，我还是我，什么都没变。”  
“嗯，你还是那么色。”  
闻名愣了愣，口中嘀咕着“说对了”，摁住他又开始执法。


End file.
